This invention relates to a computer system comprising a host computer and a plurality of terminal computers connected to the host computer.
Heretofore, it is known that a computer system comprises a host computer connected to first through N-th terminal computers, where N represents a positive integer which is not less than one. The first through the N-th terminal computers may carry out first through N-th jobs under control of the host computer.
When a fault occurs in one of the first through the N-th terminal computers that will be called a fault terminal computer hereunder, it is necessary to restart the job which is carried at the fault terminal computer. Accordingly, the computer system comprises at least one another terminal computer in order to continue to process the job which is carried out at the fault terminal computer.
As described above, the computer system comprises at least another terminal computer as a back-up computer in addition to the first through the N-th terminal. computers.